Twelfth Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine in September 27-November 29) *Dr. Lisa Cuddy - Lisa Edelstein (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Chase Carrey - Kal Penn (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine in October 3, 2013-January 9, 2014) *Dr. Leslie Shay - Lauren German (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine in January 9-May 15, 2014) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (276): Law and Boarder - September 25, 2014 Written by: Greg Garcia and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Nick Gomez (Production Code: DP04) #Episode 2 (277): Bend and Break - October 2, 2014 Teleplay by: Meg Marinis, Story by: Monica Macer, Directed by: Peter Werner (Production Code: DP05) #Episode 3 (278): Mind Games - October 9, 2014 Teleplay by: Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin and Joey Gutierrez, Story by: Peter Blauner and Sara Huffman, Directed by: Rob Greenlea and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: DP02) #Episode 4 (279): Clear and Present Danger - October 16, 2014 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: DP03) #Episode 5 (280): Agent Carter - October 23, 2014 Teleplay by: Paul Willam Davies, Story by: Heather Mitchell, Directed by: Julie Anne Robinson (Production Code: DP01) #Episode 6 (281): Inside the Bubble - October 30, 2014 Teleplay by: Meg Marinis and Andrea Newman, Story by: Greg Garcia, Erika Harrison, Sara Huffman and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Michael Katleman and David Rodriguez (Production Code: DP07) #Episode 7 (282): Puzzle with a Piece Missing - November 6, 2014 Teleplay by: Kevin Fox and Chadd Gindin, Story by: Peter Blauner and Heather Mitchell, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Mike Listo (Production Code: DP06) #Episode 8 (283): Honor Among Thieves - November 13, 2014 Teleplay by: Paul Willam Davies, Story by: Peter Blauner, Greg Garcia, Sara Huffman and Heather Mitchell, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum and David Straiton (Production Code: DP09) #Episode 9 (284): Once Upon a Time in the West - November 20, 2014 Written by: Peter Blauner and Sara Huffman, Directed by: Mike Listo (Production Code: DP10) #Episode 10 (285): Call it Macaroni - November 27, 2014 Written by: Andrea Newman, Directed by: Jean de Segonzac (Production Code: DP08) #Episode 11 (286): Jerrod and the Emergency Cable - January 29, 2015 Written by: Greg Garcia and Meg Marinis, Directed by: David Greenspan (Production Code: DP11) #Episode 12 (287): The Pontiac Bandit - February 5, 2015 Written by: David Hemingson, Directed by: Zetna Fuentes (Production Code: DP12) #Episode 13 (288): Gladiators Don't Run - February 12, 2015 Teleplay by: Paul Willam Davies, Story by: Peter Blauner, Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin, David Hoselton and Sara Huffman, Directed by: David Rodriguez and Randy Zisk (Production Code: DP13) #Episode 14 (289): The Wednesday Incident - February 19, 2015 Teleplay by: Greg Garcia, Monica Macer and Andrea Newman, Story by: Peter Blauner and Joey Gutierrez, Directed by: Rob Greenlea and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: DP16) #Episode 15 (290): Bodyguard of Lies - February 26, 2015 Teleplay by: Greg Garcia and Heather Mitchell, Story by: David Hemingson and Meg Marinis, Directed by: Zetna Fuentes and Randy Zisk (Production Code: DP15) #Episode 16 (291): Lawn Chair - March 5, 2015 Written by: Joey Gutierrez, Directed by: David Greenspan (Production Code: DP18) #Episode 17 (292): Testimony of Diego Muñoz - March 12, 2015 Written by: Paul Willam Davies, Directed by: Julie Anne Robinson (Production Code: DP14) #Episode 18 (293): Hong Kong Hustle - March 19, 2015 Written by: Greg Garcia, David Hemingson and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: David Rodriguez and Kate Woods (Production Code: DP17) #Episode 19 (294): Habeas Corpse - March 26, 2015 Written by: Greg Garcia and Joey Gutierrez, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: DP19) #Episode 20 (295): A Roof of a Diagnosis Building - April 2, 2015 Written by: Greg Garcia and David Hemingson, Directed by: Michael Katleman (Production Code: DP20) #Episode 21/22 (296/297): Karaoke Ceremony - April 9, 2015 Teleplay by: Alan Kirschenbaum, Story by: Heather Mitchell and Andrea Newman, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: EP04/05) #Episode 23 (298): Power Players - April 16, 2015 Written by: Paul Willam Davies, Directed by: Julie Anne Robinson (Production Code: EP01) #Episode 24 (299): It's Not Over Until Roxann Sings - April 23, 2015 Written by: Greg Garcia, Directed by: Peter Werner (Production Code: EP07) #Episode 25 (300): We Called Her Jellybean - April 30, 2015 Written by: Monica Macer, Directed by: Nick Gomez and Mike Listo (Production Code: EP03) #Episode 26 (301): Lust in Translation - May 7, 2015 Written by: David Hemingson, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: EP02) #Episode 27 (302): Date Expectations - May 14, 2015 Written by: Peter Blauner, Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin and Joey Gutierrez, Directed by: Michael Katleman and David Rodriguez (Production Code: EP06) Home Media *The Complete Twelfth Season is released on DVD in Region 1: June 30, 2015 and Region 2: August 4, 2015. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E01.JPG|Law and Boarder Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E02.JPG|Bend and Break Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E03.JPG|Mind Games Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E04.JPG|Clear and Present Danger Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E05.JPG|Agent Carter Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E06.JPG|Inside the Bubble Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E07.JPG|Puzzle with a Piece Missing Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E08.JPG|Honor Among Thieves Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E09.JPG|Once Upon a West Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E10.JPG|Call it Macaroni Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E11.JPG|Jerrod and the Emergency Cable Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E12.JPG|The Pontiac Bandit Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E13.JPG|Gladiators Don't Run Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E14.JPG|The Wednesday Incident Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E15.JPG|Bodyguard of Lies Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E16.JPG|Lawn Chair Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E17.JPG|Testimony of Diego Muñoz Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E18.JPG|Hong Kong Hustle Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E19.JPG|Habeas Corpse Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E20.JPG|A Roof of a Diagnosis Building Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E21-22.JPG|Karaoke Ceremony Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E23.JPG|Power Players Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E24.JPG|It's Not Over Until Roxann Sings Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E25.JPG|We Called Her Jellybean Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E26.JPG|Lust in Translation Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S12E27.JPG|Date Expectations Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series